Trading Pain for Tenderness
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Denmark's abuse had gotten to be too much for Norway. He finally finds it in himself to stick up for himself. What will Iceland do when he finds out just how badly this type of relationship has hurt Norway?


**AN: Prompt for this fic - black eye. By the way, I feel really bad for this..but..I had to do it. I'll do another, sweet one for this pairing later. Past DenNor. Beginning IceNor.**

It was a routine for them now. There were words said, punches thrown and Norway would end up disappearing home before Iceland could get home.

This time, before Denmark could punch or yell or anything, Norway spoke up. "It's over. I'm done with this."he said, voice emotionless, effectively hiding his fear.

He had a reason to be scared. The last time he'd tried to leave the Dane, he'd nearly been beat to death.

He didn't blame Denmark, of course. It was something to do with his past. Norway was wanting to help him. But he couldn't if he was being used as a punching bag everyday because he'd ended up in some fucking hospital at least trice now due to the hits.

Denmark didn't respond, so Norway left and went home. _Thank god he doesn't know where I live. Please, please, let someone keep him busy talking. Sweden or someone, keep him talking business, please. Just long enough for me to get home._

As soon as he entered his home, his safe haven, he collapsed in front of the fireplace and started sobbing. Relief, fright. All of it ran together in the tears falling from his eyes. God, he'd never been so scared in his life.

Iceland came in just at the beginning of what could have turned to an all out panic mode. He frowned at his brother, shrugging his coat and boots off before going to sit with him. "What's wrong?"

So emotionless. The brothers shared that.

Norway looked at his brother, nearly jumping out of his skin before he realized it was only Iceland.

Iceland seemed to understand then. "You broke up with Denmark?"he asked.

Norway nodded, his breathing erratic.

Iceland sighed, setting about coaxng his brother through the panic attack.

As soon as Norway was breathing calmly again, Iceland pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. You're safe here. Sweden won't let him get near you, not after seeing the damage. Finland's already said that he would speak with Estonia and get him to help as well. Just until we know you're not going to be hurt. You'll be okay."

Norway let his head fall against Iceland's shoulder. It was constant, the fear. But now, he was breathing easier. There was still faint bruising from the last time that him and Denmark had met up.

Iceland pushed Norway up and sighed, ghosting a finger under Norway's left eye. "Have you put any salve on this yet?"he asked.

"Not today,"he said.

A black eye. Numberous bruises on his forearms and shoulders. A lot of them from being pinned while Denmark yelled at him or hit him. There was a dark purple bruise residing on his stomach.

"I hate him for hurting you,"Iceland said, getting the salve from nearby and returning, sitting down and carefully applying it to the bruises within sighed. "Lose the shirt, Noregur."

Norway shugged his shirt off without a word, letting Iceland finish putting the salve on the bruises.

Iceland looked up, meeting Norway's eyes. "Are you feeling okay? You look kind of peakish,"

Norway nodded once.

Iceland rolled his eyes, getting up and gently pulling Norway up as well, leading him to his bedroom in silence. "..Get some rest. I'll have dinner done soon,"he promised.

Norway sat down on the edge of the bed in a daze and Iceland sighed. His brother hadn't said much. He seemed like he was in shock or something.

As such, Iceland moved towards Norway, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips before he disappeared to fix dinner for the two of them.

Norway touched his lips in surprise after Iceland disappeared. That was definitely new. He wasn't used to it.

**I feel like a horrible DenNor fan now. But the prompt..I couldn't help it. I'll do another drabble for DenNor, a sweet one, soon to make up for it!**


End file.
